Mahou no Kotoba
by Yellow Tangerine
Summary: [gazette,yaoi]Eu amava Reita, e ele já havia me dito muitas vezes que sentia o mesmo, mas esconder dos nossos melhores amigos não me parecia a melhor forma de demonstrar.


**Título: **Mahou no Kotoba

**Shipper: **Reita x Ruki

**Classificação: **PG-13

**Beta: **Samara.Obrigada amor.

**Sinopse: "**Eu amava Reita, e ele já havia me dito muitas vezes que sentia o mesmo, mas esconder dos nossos melhores amigos não me parecia a melhor forma de demonstrar."

**N/A- **Fic pro concurso de oneshot da comu RxR. Dedico a Yume, porque a sua fic um dia saí filha...e a Susu, que me inspirou a escrever em primeira pessoa haha. Ahn,e apesar do título os trechos de música da fic são da tradução de "Calm Envy". Ahm sim, e a tradução é..."Casaria-se comigo?"...não vai estragar surpresa porque afinal, todos sabem o tema do concurso.

**x-x-x-x**

Ruki's POV

_Eu pareço sucumbir ao som da chuva que cai.  
Esta promessa é de quem sonha, para quem é este sonho?_

Nós éramos realmente felizes apesar de tudo.

Eu não consigo entender porque Reita se nega a assumir o que temos. Certo, nós simplesmente não podemos fazer isso em público, traria tantos problemas que nosso empresário nos mataria.

Mas, e quanto a Kai? Uruha, Aoi? Por quê não posso contar pros meus melhores amigos que sou o cara mais feliz do mundo, e que tenho ao meu lado o homem que sempre amei?

Certo, o homem.

Mas sinceramente, eu não creio que eles vão se importar, ou achar ruim, nojento, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Eles querem nossa felicidade, afinal de contas.

E essa revelação evitaria outro momento constrangedor, como quando Uruha levou Reita para ver umas mulheres tirando a roupa, alegando que ele estava muito sozinho ultimamente, não falava de namorada nova nenhuma.

Eu só pude rir do baixista, quando ele chegou em casa, amaldiçoando Uruha, que o obrigou a ir e sumiu logo em seguida com Aoi, deixando-o sozinho no lugar.

-Ruki?

Percebi que estava há um bom tempo divagando, sentado na cama. Reita estava saindo do banho, me olhando com uma expressão divertida, como se tivesse achado graça ao me achar tão distraído.

-Taí faz tempo?

-Não. - Respondeu sorrindo, andando em minha direção, jogando a toalha molhada e se ajoelhando no colchão, atrás de mim, para logo em seguida depositar um beijo no topo da minha cabeça.

-Se meu lado da cama estiver molhado eu durmo do seu, e você vai pro sofá. - Comentei distraidamente, mas sem realmente ter forças pra sorrir.

Eu amava Reita, e ele já havia me dito muitas vezes que sentia o mesmo, mas esconder dos nossos melhores amigos não me parecia a melhor forma de demonstrar.

-O que você quer fazer comigo no sofá hein?

Não respondi a provocação, não estava com cabeça.

Pode parecer exagero, ele estava só..._brincando_ comigo afinal, mas eu estava gelado, frio e nem ao menos tinha certeza que estava sendo muito intolerante, se estava procurando apenas um motivo para brigar e jogar tudo na cara dele.

-Ruki? - Perguntou preocupado quando me levantei da cama indo até a janela fechada, olhando tristemente as gotas finas de chuva que molhavam tudo lá fora.

-Reita...e se nós contássemos pelo menos pro Kai?

O mais velho apenas suspirou, e eu nem me virei, continuei com os olhos fixos no vidro, os ouvidos apurados a qualquer aproximação que ele viesse a fazer.

O que não aconteceu.

-De novo isso Ru-chan?

-Esquece.

Não valia a pena lutar uma guerra perdida. Eu não sei se Reita estava comigo apenas por diversão, se tinha vergonha de mim, ou se tinha vergonha dele mesmo...por ser gay. Um preconceito ridículo é claro, ainda mais entre nossos amigos, no meio em que trabalhamos, eu estava cansado disso.

_"Eu quero vê-lo." "Eu quero amá-lo."  
É este o caminho, não é?_

Me virei, indo em direção a porta, passando por ele sem olha-lo.

Reita me impediu, apertando a mão no meu braço. Eu queria dizer para ele me soltar, mas a vontade que naquele momento ele me abraçasse e tirasse todas as coisas ruins a nosso respeito da minha cabeça era maior.

-Te amo, não se esquece disso, tá?

Ele parecia sincero, mas a falta de um contato mais íntimo tirou um pouco da credibilidade do momento.

-Eu também te amo, mas...

-Shhh.

Ele pôs um dedo sobre meus lábios, me puxando com um pouco de força e dessa vez sim me abraçando forte. Quando abri a boca para argumentar de novo, ele colou a boca na minha, me beijando com uma paixão que me deixou levemente ser ar.

E isso estranhamente não me deixou feliz, ou me levou às nuvens como sempre, porque parecia que ele tinha feito apenas para que eu não continuasse a falar.

-Eu não entendo porque você tem tanto problema em assumir o que nós temos.

Reita me encarou incrédulo, como se eu tivesse dito o maior absurdo do mundo.

-Nós não somos um casal comum Ruki, nós somos dois...

-Homens? Não me diga Reita, eu quase não reparei.

O loiro girou os olhos e bufou irritado pela minha resposta, mas eu não iria ceder, essa situação já estava se tornando ridícula.

-Você não entende que nós não podemos sair gritando aos quatro ventos que estamos juntos?

-Reita, eu não quero que você coloque um outdoor em frente a gravadora, eu quero contar pros nossos amigos, só isso.

-Mas eles...

-Porra, você vai me dizer que acredita mesmo que o Uruha é hetero? Você o conhece há tanto tempo quanto eu!

_Embora eu posso respirar normalmente, eu eventualmente pareço esmigalhar-me.  
Se você puder me amar tão profundamente do que apenas aquelas palavras._

O baixista apenas soltou o ar vencido e saiu sem responder, mais uma vez fugindo do assunto.

-Você é tão...egoísta! - Berrei de dentro do quarto, alto o bastante pra ele ouvir da sala, assim como toda a vizinhança.

Ouvi barulho de chaves, e soube que Reita estava saindo.

Era sempre assim, qualquer discussão que acontecia ele pegava as chaves e ia pra própria casa, pensava, se acalmava, voltava, pedia desculpas e no fim nós terminávamos na cama.

E era sempre incrível, mas os problemas iam apenas se acumulando, nunca resolvidos.

Tomei meu próprio banho, e fui para sala esperar por ele.

**x-x-x-x-x**

-Calma, sou eu.

Voltei a fechar os olhos, deixando-me ser carregado de forma carinhosa no colo, até o quarto, sendo deitado na cama logo em seguida.

-Que horas são?

-Tarde.

Lutei contra o sono, abrindo os olhos e notando que o baixista me olhava intensamente, sentado na cama.

_De repente mostrando o passado, machuca toda vez que você toca em mim.(...)  
Porque eu não deixarei você ver como eu enxugo minhas lágrimas.  
Não há nada demais rir a meu respeito na minha frente._

-Onde você foi?

-Em casa.

Eu senti um forte ímpeto de deixar todas as preocupações de lado e abraça-lo, dizer que entendia o quanto ele ficava inseguro em assumir algo tão sério, e que existia há tão pouco tempo.

Nós estávamos juntos há uns três meses só, mas não era como se fosse algo superficial, eu o conheço há pelo menos 15 anos e desde sempre o amei.

Reita se abaixou, tocando de leve os lábios nos meus. Um beijo doce e carinhoso, enquanto seu corpo pesava sobre o meu, algo aquecendo dentro de mim.

-Eu sempre achei que iria me casar.

Abri os olhos, estranhando as palavras de Reita num momento como aquele, os lábios tão próximos que era como se ele falasse diretamente dentro de mim.

-Casar?

-É, eu sempre achei que fosse ser um cara comum, que não faria nada de excepcional, que ia casar e ter pelo menos uns três filhos.

Uma tristeza além do comum me atingiu. Era isso então, ele estava em dúvida quanto a sua sexualidade?

-Você é o cara menos comum que eu conheço Rei-chan. – Disse, camuflando a voz para que ele não notasse meu descontrole.

-É, eu uso uma faixa cobrindo o nariz, afinal de contas.

Sua risada preencheu o ambiente, e eu sorri verdadeiramente. Eu amava aqueles sorrisos e risadas espontâneas.

-Você...não pode casar comigo.

Reita me encarou surpreso, e depois fez um sinal com o rosto como se concordasse com a coisa óbvia que eu tinha acabado de dizer.

-Não legalmente.

O sentimento amargo que eu tinha na boca passou por um instante e uma curiosidade genuína surgiu após aquelas palavras.

Percebendo que havia conseguido o efeito esperado, Reita sorriu mais abertamente e se levantou, indo até a sala e voltando com o casaco nas mãos.

-Reita..o quê...

-Você me ama Ruki?

-Não seja idiota, é claro que amo, mas o quê...

-Você se casaria comigo se pudesse?

Olhei para o baixista que parecia não conter a felicidade, e aquilo me intrigou.

-Eu não usaria um vestido de noiva, se é o que está me perguntando.

Ele sorriu e me deu um tapa de leve, para logo em seguida puxar meu colar de cadeado que estava escondido dentro da blusa que usava.

-Já que não pode ser de verdade, então que seja simbólico.

Antes que eu perguntasse de novo, ele tirou de dentro do bolso do casaco um colar com uma chave, colocando-o no próprio pescoço em seguida.

Sorri satisfeito quando compreendi o que aquele pequeno objeto implicava.

-Isso significa...

-Se você olhar de perto vai ver que tem um R na chave, e não é de Reita.

Algo em minha mente martelou dizendo que era arriscado, que os fãs iriam perceber, e é claro iriam entender. Mas era tão...romântico, era uma prova de amor tão sincera, que eu não poderia pensar nisso agora.

Enlacei-o pelo pescoço beijando sua boca com paixão, deixando os dedos correrem atrevidos pelas costas tão conhecidas.

-Eu estive pensando, talvez esteja mesmo na hora dos caras ficarem sabendo.

Eu só pude sorrir e abraça-lo ainda mais forte.

-Quer dizer que amanhã contaremos pra eles?

-Na verdade eu pensei em deixar a porta do estúdio aberta, pra que eles entrassem e nos vissem transando e...

-Que coisa feia, Reita! - Disse falsamente indignado.

-Tem razão, depois do nosso casamento simbólico falar sobre transa não combina. Como eu dizia, deixar a porta aberta pra que eles nos vejam fazendo amor e...

Interrompi a fala do loiro com outro beijo.

-Por que nós não fazemos amor agora?

Reita sorriu malicioso deitando completamente sobre mim.

-É, eu acho que posso pensar em outra forma de contar pra eles sobre nós.

_Quando nossas mãos estão apertadas juntas,  
Tem este perfume desconhecido que vem do lado oposto.  
"Eu quero vê-lo." "Eu quero amá-lo."  
_

**fim**


End file.
